ExtraordinarilyOrdinary
by BxStarama
Summary: Four Moments in Glee, as seen by Dave Karofsky


Dave held a cordless phone in one hand, and a page freshly torn from the phone book in the other. He'd already punched in the number for Hummel's Auto Repair Shop, and now his thumb rested over the "Send" button. There was no reason to hesitate. Kurt Hummel deserved this. It didn't matter that the McKinley Titans had won their first game in seasons, the word on the street was that they'd turn into a bunch of Beyonce loving fags. He needed to be taught a lesson, and Dave Karofsky had been elected to give it.

Dave knew Burt Hummel. He and his father had been drinking buddies back before Burt started his own business. Some nights Mr. Hummel would come over, and the two would briefly chat about sports. Then one day Karofsky Senior had made a remark about what a pity it was Burt's son was a bit of a sissy, and Burt Hummel stopped coming over for beer. For some reason a knot was forming in Dave's stomach. He was worried that Mr. Hummel would recognize his voice, or recognize the phone number. That had to be it. Finally he hit the "Send" button and brought the phone to his ear.

_Ring._

The knot in his stomach tightened. For a moment he didn't think he could go through with it.

_Ring._

Az would ask him though. He could lie, but Az would bug him about it, and probably want proof.

_Ring._

No, he had to do it. To prove to Hummel that he wasn't going to take his queer shit. That he was more of a man than him.

"Hello?" Dave swallowed. He should hang up right now.  
"Hello?" the voice on the other end repeated. He recognized it as Mr. Hummel.

"Your son's a queer." He finally said, and hung up before getting a response. He placed the phone on the receiver, crumpled up the yellow book page and tossed it into the trash.

* * *

Dave and Azimino walk through the halls silently. The sight of Homo Explosion- dressed in drag and in clown make-up, no less- coming to the rescue of that damn drag queen had shook both of them to the core. Thank God it was after hours- Dave couldn't live with the shame of being out done by those freaks. He feels another knot form in his stomach. Az finally broke the silence.

"God damn queers. I can't believe a player like Puck would help a fag like Kurt Hummel." Dave grunts something in response. He thinks about his friendship with Az. They'd been in little league together and had been close friends ever since. He and Az survived Freshman year together by being very athletic and by preying on the other Lima Losers that roamed the halls of McKinley High. Dave wondered about what all he had in common with Azimino outside of football and Geek Control.

Suddenly Az elbows him in the ribs. "Hey man, wanna pick up some Cheerios after practice today? I need a little sumthin-sumthin, ya know?" He grins and elbows Dave once again. Dave shoves him playfully and laughs. He doesn't tell his best friend that he's not in the mood for girls, that he's never felt quite right when he's with a Cheerio. He doesn't mention how his heart once skipped a beat at the sight of a fellow football player in a tight undershirt. As they make their way towards the football field, he wonders how Azimino would react if he told him these things, and if they football team would ever come to his rescue the the way Homo Explosion- Glee Club- did for Kurt.

The two football players push open the double doors and make their way across the parking lot towards the football field, where the beautiful and often seductive Cheerios were waiting. Dave trails behind Az, and for a brief moment Dave has to remind himself that he likes girls.

* * *

Dave arrives to school in a foul mood. Azimino isn't here today and he is glad for it. Last night he had dreams and thoughts that terrified him more than anything. He needs to take it out on someone, and the normal geeks won't cut it. Finally he finds his target walking down the hall- wearing a freaking bow-tie, naturally. In one swift movement he slams Kurt against the lockers, making a satisfying metallic thud.

"What is your deal?" He pauses. Dave hadn't expected Kurt to fight back. He didn't _want_ Kurt to fight back. He turns around and threatens Kurt with the Fury, a very stupid name for his fists. Kurt mocks hims, saying something about imagination at some kind of factory. Dave threatens him again, not even sure what he's saying. He slams Kurt in the lockers once again, and storms off. He slips into the men's room, locking himself in the disabled kids stall.

Sitting on the toilet, he cradles his head in his hands feeling like he's about to throw up. Kurt Hummel should not be making him feel this way. Hummel is everything that Dave can't stand. He is flamboyant, he dresses like a girl. He acts like his is better than other Lima Losers. And the worst offense of all- Hummel liked other boys.

And despite all of these transgressions, Dave Karofsky can't bring himself to hate Kurt. For what has to be the hundredth time in his life Dave has to remind himself that he likes women. But this is the first time he has been so unsure if that was true. Suddenly there's a light knock on the door.

"Excuse me?" A nasally voice calls out. "Someone who's actually disabled needs to use this stall." Dave gets up and flushes the toilet. He's not surprised to see Artie sitting outside, and Artie flinches when he realizes who he just talked back to. Dave wants to punch him out of spite. Instead he walks out and heads to his next class, telling himself he is straight, and ignoring the empty feeling in his chest.

* * *

The locker room door bursts open.

"I am talking to you!" Hummel shouts. Dave is surprised that Kurt followed him. He makes a remark about the girl's locker room, but Hummel persists.

"What are you so scared of?" Hummel demands.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peak at my junk?" Is his response. The last thing he needs is Kurt here. Since the day in the bathroom Dave hasn't been as sure of who he was as before. He tries to focus his attention on clearing out his locker and not on the emotions building up inside him, but Kurt grabs his attention.

"Well guess what, Ham hock? You're not my type." This gets to Dave more than it should.

"That right?" he replies. He should not have to take this. Hearing Kurt sling insults to his face enrages him.

"Do not push me, Hummel!" he finally shouts, slamming his fists into the lockers.

"You wanna hit me?" Kurt demands, glancing at Dave's fist. "Do it." And he wants to. He wants nothing more than to beat Hummel to a pulp, to prove his masculinity.

"You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you." He screams now. This is all becoming to much to take in. Every fiber of his being is telling him that beating up this queer would fix everything, that he could go back to being normal. And yet-

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"And with that Dave does the unthinkable. He grabs Kurt and kisses him.

For a moment there is no locker room, no McKinley High, no Azimio or football team. There is only Dave and Kurt. For the first time in his life Dave knows exactly who he is and accepts it.

Their lips part and the moment passes. Kurt stares at Dave, his face a mix of shock, horror, disgust. Dave does not notice, or does not care. He brings himself to forward, hoping to recapture that one second of happiness. Instead Kurt pushes him away, and finally Dave realizes what he sees in Kurt's eyes- fear.

A storm of emotion floods back into him. He wants to say something, to explain himself, to ask a question, anything. All he manages is a garbled cry as he slams his hands the lockers. He flees the locker room leaving Kurt in stunned awe. One last time he tries to console himself and tell himself he's straight, that he's normal. But every fiber of his being tells him he's not.


End file.
